308 Murder Most Fowl
by KateB-fan
Summary: Este es un caso comprometido, sobre todo para Castle... y Kate está allí para él, pero se enfrenta con las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones... espero que les guste!


**308 Murder Most Fowl**

Kate se frotó los ojos, estaba cansada, pero había terminado el informe y estaba feliz. El precinto estaba casi vacío, los últimos oficiales se estaban yendo. Kate sonrió al recordar que el niño había sido encontrado sano y salvo… y devuelto a su padre.

Y entonces recordó la historia que Castle le había contado sobre Alexis, realmente debía haber estado desesperado… Kate sintió un cambio de ritmo en su corazón cuando imaginó lo peligroso de la situación. Quizás por eso, Castle se había mostrado tan comprometido con el caso.

Y luego Kate recordó la conexión que sin duda, seguía existiendo entre ellos. Varias veces habían hablado al mismo tiempo y ella lo había sentido más de cerca en algunos momentos en los que compartían el caso.

No podía seguir negándose lo que le pasaba con él. Pero tampoco podía hacer mucho al respecto. Castle le había confesado que la amaba, y ella le había confesado que soñaba con él. Pero ambos estaban en pareja y él no parecía decidido a nada con ella…

Entre pensamientos, Kate sintió una presencia a su lado y cuando levantó la vista, observó a un Castle sonriente, más calmado…

-Todavía aquí?- le dijo él y sonrió con sinceridad.

-Acabo de terminar… y me quedé pensando…- le dijo ella también con sinceridad.

-Fue un caso difícil… en algún punto temí que no encontraríamos a ese niño…

-Lo se…- dijo ella y apoyó suavemente su mano sobre la de él, que estaba sobre el escritorio, pero la retiró casi enseguida.

-Pero por suerte no fue así…- le dijo él.

-No… por suerte no…- dijo ella pensativa- y bien… te olvidaste algo?

-No… vine a disculparme… me fui rápidamente hoy… y pensé que te debía una disculpa…

-Hablas en serio?- le dijo ella sin comprender.

-No… asumo que estuve mal, pero podría haberte llamado o haberme disculpado mañana… es solo que… tenía ganas de verte…- le dijo y evitó sus ojos.

-Castle…- dijo ella en voz baja y se puso de pie frente a él.

-Está bien… me pasé de la raya…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos con culpa…

-Te dije que me había quedado pensando…- le dijo ella e instintivamente levantó una mano y la colocó en su mejilla- pensaba en lo intacta que continúa siendo nuestra conexión… en todo momento…- le dijo y se acercó un poco más.

-Kate…- dijo él tentativamente.

-Rick… con esto que acabas de decirme…- le dijo acercando sus labios a los de él- no haces más que confirmarme que seguimos conectados… yo también quería verte…- le dijo sobre sus labios.

-Por favor Kate…- le dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Rick… somos increíbles juntos…- le dijo mientras mordisqueaba su labio inferior, estimulándolo.

Castle se dejó llevar unos instantes y saboreó el beso. La sentía sincera, pero también la conocía… y conocía sus idas y vueltas. Ella no dejaría a Josh… y él tendría que resignarse en convertirse en su amante, cosa que, por más que resultara interesante desde el punto de vista sexual, él no quería para su relación con ella.

-No Kate…- jadeó él y se separó un momento. Kate lo miró con intensidad, casi rogándole- lo siento… pero ya sabemos lo que sucederá… y no quiero pasar por esto otra vez…

-No eras tú quien me decía que no podíamos seguir revelándonos a lo que nos pasa?

-Si… pero la verdad es que, ya que conoces mis sentimientos, yo prefiero que nos mantengamos lo más profesionales posible… ya te dije… si sigo sufriendo, tendré que irme… y eso es lo último que deseo hacer…

-Y qué hay de nosotros…?

-No hay un nosotros… acaso no lo entiendes? Por favor, Kate… no mas sexo… ni besos… ni doble juegos… no podría resistirlo…

-Y podrás resistirte a lo que sientes por mi? Podrás resignarte a pensar que no estaremos juntos nunca más?

-Prefiero eso a no verte más…

Kate lo contempló de cerca y miró sus labios una última vez antes de separarse un poco. La verdad era que no podía culparlo. Sus acciones los habían llevado a donde estaban, ella era la culpable de todo…

Tomó sus cosas y lo dejó ahí parado, observándola, él también estaba dolido y seguramente, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, tenía algo de razón…


End file.
